Soledad
by afnarelkln
Summary: todo inicia cuando kyoko se encuentra con su madre, quedando en shock total, Ren la ayuda y le confiesa que es corn..luego de so se vuelven pareja y todo es muy lindo, hasta que sho y una ex-novia de Ren deciden separarlos y lo que es peor sho se vuelve.
1. Chapter 1

**Diesclamer: **los personajes no me pertenece solo hago esto para poder estar en más

**SOLEDAD**

Este era un día especial para Tsuruga Ren. Tenía un extraño buen presentimiento. Hasta que en su camino se encontró a Fuwa Sho. El presentimiento pasó de ser de uno excelente al más desastroso de su vida.

-buenos días Fuwa-kun-saludo Ren cordialmente

-buenos días-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ren con su actitud normal aunque con un hilo de molestia del cual solo Sho se percato

-solo pase a recoger mis pertenencias,. Acaso no me dijiste aquella vez "que levántese lo que tirara"-dijo con un tono presuntuoso

-no creo que le agrade tu presencia-respondió fríamente. Por que al parecer estaban solos

-¡buenos días Tsuruga-san!-saludo Kyoko sin notar la presencia de cierto intruso.

-buenos días Mogami-san. Hoy es un día agradable-respondió con una de esas sonrisas sinceras

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kyoko emitiendo un aura espeluznante. Pero ala vez poseída de tristeza

Ren se percato de esto. En ese momento no le importaba lo que dijeran de el, Kyoko estaba apunto de derramar lagrimas llenas de amargura, soledad, desesperanza, dolor y muchos mas sentimientos amargos. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazo. Al principio Kyoko estaba dudosa. Pero se dejo llevas pues al estar abraza esos sentimientos desaparecían. Ambos se abrazaban mutuamente haciendo a Sho enfurecerse.

Hm-interrumpió Sho, pero nada lograba alejar a Kyoko de Ren. Kyoko estaba llorando en el pecho de Ren. Lloraba desesperanzada. Como si acabara de ver a….

-¿Qué te sucede Mogami-san?-dijo Ren ya bastante preocupado

-Tsuruga-san…¿acaso eres corn?-pregunto alejándose para ver su cara

-si-respondió lleno de comprensión. No sabia como se había enterado… pero era feliz. El su honesto. Por que sabia que su mentira la podía lastimar en esta situación

-gracias por ser honesto-dicho esto se intento separar de Ren pero este no se lo permitió. La tenía abrazada. No la soltaría.

-Tsuruga-san-murmuro esta al recordar un comentario que había hecho hace mucho tiempo

//flas back//

-corn no te preocupes no eres la sombra de tu padre-

-claro que lo soy-

//fin flas back//

Kyoko comenzó a llorar pues vio a esa persona.

-Kyoko-se acerco la madre de esta para darle una bofetada pero Ren lo evito-como puedes llorar ante esta persona, de verdad eres una idiota, no se como lograste unirte a este medio ni me importa por que vas a caer, pues solo eres la escoria de la escoria

-usted es la famosa actriz Mogami hinata-san-dijo Ren abrazado a Kyoko aun

-si- respondió con frialdad

Ren se inco ala altura de Kyoko para secar sus lagrimas con un pañuelo. Durante esta acción le dijo algunas palabras.

-Kyoko-chan, no te preocupes eres muy lista y con tu habilidad logaras ser una gran actriz, puedes soportar cualquier cosa, eres una mujer muy peculiar haci que note rindas, se tu misma.... la Kyoko-chan que…..-

-¿Qué?-pregunto curiosa Kyoko

-no es importante-dicho esto de levanto y empezó a irse tomando la mano de Kyoko

-lo que ibas a decir hace rato-dijo Kyoko soltando su mano de la de Ren-¿Qué era?

-nada importante-dicho esto se dio la vuelta para irse a festejar el fin de la filmación de dark moon

-dímelo-suplico Kyoko de tal manera que Ren no pudo negarse

-.... la Kyoko-chan que…..-Ren se sonrojo fuertemente y no pudo seguir

-Tsuruga-san yo me di cuenta de algo hoy…la verdad es que yo realmente…-no pudo seguir por que fue interrumpida por Ren

-la Kyoko-chan que amo-dicho esto Ren silencio todo con un tierno beso que fue correspondido por Kyoko

-ya no llores-dijo Ren al ver unas lagrimas en los ojos de Kyoko

-la verdad creo que yo te amo-dicho lo ultimo agacho la cara pero Ren la tomo de la barbilla y la volvió a besar. Solo que esta vez la tomo dela cintura y Kyoko rodeo su cuello con sus brazos

A partir de ese momento no importaba con quien se encontrase ya no lloraría pues ahora tenia a Ren

Si se preguntan que paso con Sho. Este sol se quedo como estatua allí viendo como Ren le mandaba unas sonrisas apretó los puños y se fue… pero esto no quedaría haci

FIN

Hola. La verdad hice este one-shot que tal vez tenga continuación si es que me lo piden.

Bueno les aviso que voy a dilatar mas en actualizar por que estoy apunto de entrar ala secundaria pero voy a actualizar solo necesito acostumbrarme


	2. Chapter 2

**Diesclamer: **los personajes no me pertenece solo hago esto para poder estar en más

**SOLEDAD**

**Cap. 2: el plan de separación comienza**

-la verdad creo que yo te amo-dicho lo ultimo agacho la cara pero Ren la tomo de la barbilla y la volvió a besar. Solo que esta vez la tomo dela cintura y Kyoko rodeo su cuello con sus brazos

A partir de ese momento no importaba con quien se encontrase ya no lloraría pues ahora tenia a Ren

Si se preguntan que paso con Sho. Este sol se quedo como estatua allí viendo como Ren le mandaba unas sonrisas apretó los puños y se fue… pero esto no quedaría hací

++++++++++++++++++++++ 2 meses mas tarde ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kyoko y Ren estaban en una de sus raras citas. Pues ahora Kyoko era una actriz de tiempo completo. Por eso tenían problemas para que sus horarios coincidieran. Por ese hecho sus citas eran mas o menos una vez ala semana o cuando no tenían citas a veces Kyoko y Ren cenaban en el departamento de este.

**Ahora era el comienzo del plan de Sho para separarlos**

La ansiada cita de Ren y Kyoko estaba por dar comienzo. Kyoko iba vestida con una falda blanca hasta las rodillas, una blusa azul cielo, una chaqueta blanca y unos zapatos blancos con unos toques de azul cielo.

-Ren ohayou-saludo enérgicamente Kyoko mientras corría hacia Ren el cual estaba esperándola.

El la reconoció de inmediato por su cabello teñido de naranja. Y sus joyas color amarillo que eran sus ojos. Su sonrisa era una de las mejores cosas que podía mirar

-ohayou Kyoko-saludo con una de aquellas sonrisas que demuestran que esta de un excelente humor

-vamos- Kyoko a lo Ren a una feria

-hai-dijo mientras tomaba a Kyoko de la mano. Ambos caminaban felizmente.

Ambos se divirtieron en la montaña rusa. Kyoko gritaba de la emoción y Ren solo la miraba mientras sonreía. Ren sabía que NADA le daba miedo a acepción de reino... Pero el había quedado en el pasado. Luego siguieron subiéndose a la noria, ya era de día aun pero había una vista hermosa ala cima se paro y ambos observaron la preciosa vista y se sonrieron. Y siguieron observando el panorama

++++++++++++++++++en otro lugar +++++++++

-Kyoko, Ren, disfruten sus últimos instantes de alegría –murmuro un chico de ojos cafés que se podían confundir con gris. Llevaba un pantalón oscuro y una playera blanca de manga corta con decoraciones de guitarra negras. Su cabello era blanco hasta las rodillas

-S... perdón Jun… ¿seguro que con esto Ren será mío-dijo una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos verde, tez blanca y de estatura regular. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo.

-claro YUKI-CHAN-dijo Sho en tono burlón

-si tu lo dices jun.-kun-dijo algo irónica

(**N/A:** para los que no lo notaron el chico es Sho disfrazado)

Sho y la chica se miraban de manera complisitiba

-bueno Yuna-chan- dijo Sho con un tono serio- no olvides el plan

-claro Jun - chii

Un pensamiento se paseo por la cabeza de ambos. "que lindo"

Ambos debían alejar esos odiosos pensamientos

++++++con Ren y Kyoko++++++

Kyoko y Ren iban caminando por el lugar de la mano. Kyoko se mantenía sonriente. La cara de Ren cambiaba de vez en cuando se ponía serio. Pero luego regresaba ala normalidad. Caminaban hasta que Kyoko se paro en seco al ver un juego donde lanzaban unas roscas a un palo... si lograbas ensartar las seis podías escoger el premio que prefirieras... El resto estaba limitado.

Kyoko fue corriendo. Por su lado Ren solo la observaba jugar alegremente. De repente se formo una gran multitud de hombres. Ren supo de inmediato que se trataba de que la reconocierón.

Luego una multitud de chicas se acerco a el y lo alejo de Kyoko. De repente la primera multitud se alejo de Kyoko., pues habían ido a ver a una chica de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, tez blanca y de estatura regular. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo. (Yuna o Yuki)

Kyoko ya había intentado 2 veces estaba por empezar la 3 ronda. pero en ese momento se hacer Sho o Jun ( lo manejaremos como Jun y de vez en cuando les pondré un recordatorio así: Sho o Jun)pidió un juego y ensarto las 6, y pidió el peluche que quería Kyoko. Esta se disponía a ganarse algo. Pero Jun le dio el peluche

-toma-le dijo SONROJADO (imagínense a Sho sonrojado casi rojo a estallar)

-gracias-dijo bastante sorprendida

-soy jun... ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo de manera cortes ya sin sonrojo

-Kyoko-dijo alegremente para luego tomarlo de la mano-vamos te presentare al mejor actor-dijo de manera alegre soltándolo

-hai- en ese momento una chispa se prendió discretamente en los ojos del peliblanco

FIN

Hola:

Tal y como prometí aquí les traigo la conti... Disfrútenla tanto como yo.

Reviews plis…

Les vuelvo a avisar que dilatara aun más en actualizar por que acabo de entrar al secu


	3. Chapter 3

**Diesclamer: **los personajes no me pertenece solo hago esto para poder estar en más

Si esta escrito _así_ son pensamientos.

(**N/A:** nota de autora)

**SOLEDAD**

**Cap. 3: pelea y pedon**

-gracias-dijo bastante sorprendida

-soy jun... ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo de manera cortes ya sin sonrojo

-Kyoko-dijo alegremente para luego tomarlo de la mano-vamos te presentare al mejor actor-dijo de manera alegre soltándolo

-hai- en ese momento una chispa se prendió discretamente en los ojos del peliblanco

Ambos caminaron hacia un árbol de cerezo donde se encontraba Ren. Cuando Ren observo al chico. Al principio pensó que solo le había pedido un autógrafo... pero luego observo la manera en la que observaba a Kyoko… pudo ver de inmediato que el sentía algo por ella, ante lo cual se acerco y tomo a Kyoko por la cintura… no le importaba que repentinamente aparecieran reporteros.

-gracias-dijo Ren con su sonrisa falsa

-si no es ningún problema-dijo regresándole la sonrisa- Kyoko-san…espero que me deseé suerte para probar que puedo actuar a mis compañeros –sonrió y le regalo su mas bella sonrisa-nos volveremos a ver-

Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse. Kyoko solo le sonrió. Y Ren le miro de manera sospechosa…

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Kyoko intrigada al ver la expresión seria de Ren

-nada solo recordé algo que dijo Fuwa-dijo Ren con cierta molestia

-¿Qué?-pregunto curiosa

-"que esto no se quedaría haci"-dijo de manera muy seria

-uh….¿me pregunto que intentara?-pregunto Kyoko dudosa

Iba a hablar con Ren pero fue interrumpida por una multitud de reporteros que preguntaban sobre su relación. Pues Ren aun la tomaba de la cintura

-¿Cuál es su relación-dijo uno

-¿son novios?-pregunto este…hasta la televisora había venido… su cita sin interrupciones de ese tipo había quedado en el pasado..

-_idea desechada_-pensó Kyoko

Los reporteros se seguían juntando en el lugar... Por su lado Yashiro y el presidente Takara veían por televisión ala nerviosa pareja. Y trataban de no perderse nada. Pues en ese momento Kyoko seria conocida como "la novia de Tsuruga Ren". O al menos eso creía. Puesto que Ren solo dijo que era para protegerla de sus fans. El presidente y el manager estaban al borde de la muerte. Ren el que más quería que esa relación sucediera… había negado su relación con Kyoko.

Kyoko por su lado no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Bien si eso es lo que quieres. De dijo interiormente Kyoko. En ese momento quito la mano de Ren de su cintura y afirmo que era cierto de tal manera que todos lo creyeron. Y con esto ella se fue dejando aun Ren rodeado de reporteros.

Por su parte el presidente ya se ajusticiaría a Ren.. ¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo había podido decir eso en cámaras y sin rechistar???!!! La mayoría habrían roto enllanto. Pero Kyoko lo había afirmado y lo había dejado... o Ren de verdad estaba en problemas

++++++al día siguiente ++++++++

Este día tenia que ir ala escuela, ver al presidente para un trabajo y luego asistir a una sesión de fotos, a filmar unos comerciales y a ir a una cena lujosa con otros famosos

-listo-dijo Kyoko para bajar y despedirse de sus guardianes

Durante el camino iba tarareando una canción que había escuchado por ahí

- Akaku akaku akaku yurete, Yume no yume no hate –

Saliendo de la escuela empezó a tararearla pero paro en seco al ver como Ren la esperaba afuera. Ella se disponía a salir corriendo.. pero Ren ya estaba parado frente suyo.

-hola Kyoko-chan-le dijo de manera muy dulce

-buenos días Tsuruga-san-respondió mientras se inclinaba

Ren no estaba seguro de lo había escuchado… su novia lo llamaba por su apellido. Seguramente estaba enojado. Puesto que aquel día se había ido dejando en el parque de diversiones…el fue al darumaya pero no la encontró, la busco por tantos lugares que perdió la cuenta y no la encontró…bueno no todos pero si bastantes

-vamos-le dijo Ren indicándole que se sentara en el asiento del copitiloto, ella ya no se iba en bicicleta, ahora la recogía un automóvil, por lo cual ella acedio.

ella subió al auto y Ren subió por el otro lado y comenzó a manejar, pero se dirigía a otro lugar el cual no era la agencia, repentinamente el auto paro.

-¿Qué hiso que te enojaras?-dijo Ren mientras la tomaba de las mejillas dulcemente

-nada-dijo sonrojada pero con un tono se molestia

Ren al ver que no llegaría a nada la beso dulcemente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Kyoko un poco enojada

-que no puedo besar am novia-dijo Ren bastante sonrojado por lo que acababa de hacer. El se esperaba una Kyoko sonrojado a mas no poder.. pero se encontró con na Kyoko sonrojada y ala vez molesta

¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué había hecho el???!!!

FIN

Hola:

Sino dejan reviews no actualizo... por que sin ellos no me inspiro.

Bueno le agradezco que lean este asco de fic, dejen su review ya sea constructivo, destructivo o de cualquier tipo.

Les quiero dejar un reto. U.U….cuando dejen su review escriban por que creen que Kyoko se enojo


	4. Chapter 4

**Diesclamer: **los personajes no me pertenece solo hago esto para poder estar en más

Si esta escrito _así_ son pensamientos.

(**N/A:** nota de autora)

**SOLEDAD**

**Cap. 4: el regalo**

-¿Qué hiso que te enojaras?-dijo Ren mientras la tomaba de las mejillas dulcemente

-nada-dijo sonrojada pero con un tono se molestia

Ren al ver que no llegaría a nada la beso dulcemente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Kyoko un poco enojada

-que no puedo besar am novia-dijo Ren bastante sonrojado por lo que acababa de hacer. El se esperaba una Kyoko sonrojado a más no poder... Pero se encontró con una Kyoko sonrojada y ala vez molesta

¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué había hecho el???!!!

-oh… yo creí que era "la chica que tome de la cintura para salvarla de su fans"-dijo ya mostrando su molestia

Ren no pudo evitar reír... Kyoko se había enojado por algo tan simple, pero ala vez complicado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso pregunto Kyoko?- ¬.¬ *****

Ren no pudo contener la risa. La jalo hacia el provocando que esta estuviera entre sus brazos y empezó a acariciar su cabello

-perdón… Por todo. Yo lo dije para que no te sucediera lo mismo que con Fuwa-le regalo una sonrisa la cual provoco que Kyoko se alejara- ¿y eso?-pregunto molesto ¬¬************

-nada-dijo Kyoko para observar su reloj -¡¡¡oh no!!!-grito espantando a Ren- tenia que ver al presidente-

-bueno, lo veremos esta noche-dijo regalándole un sonrisa-y ahora donde debes ir-pregunto Ren

-tengo que ver a miku-chan para ir a una sesión de fotos -dijo preocupada- seguro me regaña por escaparme

-a tu manager Miku Hirano -san—dijo burlonamente-bueno yo me encargo, dicho esto le regalo una sonrisa y empezó a manejar (N/A: jeje… olvide decirles que se había estacionado antes gomen)

-gracias-dicho esto le dedico una dulce sonrisa

Bajaron rápidamente apareciendo en la sesión de fotos. Cuando los vieron se sorprendieron mucho. Sabían que Ren tenía una sesión de fotos también… pero no esperaban que llegara con Kyoko tomado de las manos.

-¡Ren!-le llamo Yashiro

-¡¡Kyoko!!-grito un chica peli-gris, con ojos verdes, estatura promedio tes clara y mas o menos 25 años furiosa

-perdón miku-san la verdad…

No pudo continuar por que fue interrumpida por Ren

-perdón Hirano-san... Entretuve a Kyoko- lo dijo de una manera tan dulce que casi se derrite por Ren

- no hay problema Ren-sama – dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos

-ya resolviste tu asunto con Kyoko- chan- dijo Yashiro sumamente serio

-si- respondió regalándole su más sincera sonrisa

-Ren…... Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Yashiro de una manera escalofriante… seguro tenia que ver con Kyoko

-¿Qué?-respondió disimulando su interés

-te vas a tomar fotos con Kyoko-chan-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-¿Qué?-respondió sobresaltado Ren

-si lo arregle con su manager del demonio – dijo sintiendo calosfríos al verla

-esta regañando a Kyoko-dijo Ren de manera seria

-si... esa manager del demonio la esta regañando...¿Quieres saber por que?-le pregunto intrigándolo

-hm-respondió Ren

-la esta regañando por tener tanto confianza contigo- le dijo severo

-¿Qué?-respondió sobresaltado

-si… recuerdo que los únicos que sabemos de su relación somos pocos que han estado apoyándolos… y ella no apareció hasta hace poco y no deja mal tratar a Kyoko-chan-dijo muy serio

-¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? ¿y por que tu lo sabes?-respondió ya demasiado alterado

-por que no quería que te preocuparas… Además, ¿sabes que le haría si se enterara?- dijo ya muy preocupado- seguro la bofetea

Ren solo hizo una mueca de reproche, saco su celular y empezó a llamar

-¿Qué haces Ren?-pregunto curioso Yashiro

-le hablo al presidente para decirle lo de miku-san-

-pero ella no quería que el se enterara-

-no me importa-

De esta manera comenzó a comentarle la situación al presidente. Este solo pego un grito de preocupación.

-Ren- murmuro Yashiro al observar como Ren se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Kyoko y miku

-miku-san-dijo Ren saludando

-Ren-sama-dijo tirándose en el

-miku-san-dijo Ren con una mueca de decepción

-Kyoko le dijiste a Ren- sama ¿verdad?-dijo mientras la tomaba del cuello de la blusa

- no miku-san-dijo casi llorando, en ese momento recordó que Ren estaba allí -¿Qué le pareció mi actuación?-dijo mientras soltaba a Kyoko y actuaba como si solo hubiera actuado para asombrarlo

Ren toma a Kyoko evitando que cayera al piso. Ahora tenía en brazos ala desmayada se fue a su camerino con Kyoko en brazos, la recostó y empezó a acariciar su cabello. Pero unos minutos mas tarde una mano lo detuvo

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto Kyoko algo deprimida

Ren solo la observo alegre

-intuición-dijo mientras seguía acariciando el cabello naranja de la chica

-gracias-respondió Kyoko

-no hay problema-Ren tomo una bolsa que tenia ala mano y se la tendió a Kyoko-toma-le dijo dejando de acariciar su cabello para que revisara la bolsa

En la bolsa había un vestido crema con decoraciones de círculo cafés y rosas con un lazo rosa en la cintura y unas zapatillas cremas con un tacón no muy alto.

-¿esto es para mi?-pregunto Kyoko con estrellitas en los ojos

-hai-dijo regalándole una sonrisa- que bueno que te gusto-a el le fascinaba todo de ella.. bueno todo menos el deseo de venganza ( )

-¿por cierto tienes alguna propuesta de trabajo?-pregunto curiosa

-hai-se puso algo serio-un papel de amor en un nuevo dorama llamado "Todo pasa por algo" La historia es de dos niños que se conocen en la infancia. Interactúan un poco pero el niño se tiene que ir, dejando ala niña. le da un pequeño amuleto que hacia por con el de el. Le dice que si ellos se volviesen a encontrar se reconocerían con el amuleto y se va. En eso entonces tenían 6 años. 12 años más tarde ambos van ala academia de música. Pero no se reconocen por que el niño se cambio el nombre y la niña cabio su aspecto. Y no se reconocen. El chico la reconoce por que ve como se le cae el amuleto. El decide no decirle nada puesto que ellos se volvieron enemigos desde que se conocieron. Ambos eran muy temperamentales, pero el chico lo sabía disimular. y la chica tiene un dilema se enamora del chico y ala vez de otro muchacho. De esta manera tiene conflictos amorosos. Yo interpreto al chico. De hecho hoy me entregan el guion. Pero no se quien será la chica-

-oh que trama-dijo algo seria

No pudieron seguir hablando por que una de las camarógrafas les pidió que se cambiaran.

La sesión de fotos estuvo de maravilla. Se tomaron una infinidad de fotos. Pero hubo una en donde "se suponía que Ren se debería negar". Pues debía elevar en el aire a Kyoko tomándola de la cintura. Pero para la sorpresa de todos menos Yashiro se sorprendieron de que ambos accedieran gustosos. Después de tomar la foto Ren se ofreció a llevar a Kyoko a su siguiente trabajo pues el que tenia antes de la fiesta estaba cerca.

El viaje estuvo muy animado.

-¿Kyoko-chan te gusto el regalo?- pregunto Yashiro pícaramente (**N/A:** aunque dudo que lo haya notado )

-hai- dijo bastante sonrojada

-a que hora vamos por ti-pregunto Ren algo sobresaltado

-no te preocupes, como un actor veterano debes preocuparte por tu trabajo- dijo en llamas

-hai-

Ren la vio de reojo y sonrió. a Yashiro le encantaba ver a sus hermanitos felices. pero si Ren hacia llorar a su linda hermanita el lo mataría… no le haría algo peor.

-llegamos - sentencio Ren . Kyoko se despidió y se bajo rápidamente dejando atrás el regalo y este sonrió de tal manera (N/A: si esa que hace que las fans no derritamos de la alegría)pues tenia un pretexto para verla

FIN

Perdón se que he hecho sufrir mucho a nuestra parejita, pero es para que sus lazos sean mas fuertes

Bueno, con lo que les dije en el capi anterior. Kyoko se enojo por una justa razón. Como dijo dalayla . por el hecho de que la negó frente a TODO Japón

Dejen reviews…sino no me puedo inspirar

Nos leemos pronto. Ya se como va air el capi nex


	5. Chapter 5

**Diasclamer: **los personajes no me pertenece solo hago esto para poder estar en más

Si esta escrito _así_ son pensamientos.

(**N/A:** nota de autora)

**SOLEDAD**

**Cap. 5: para mantener apariencias**

-llegamos - sentencio Ren. Kyoko se despidió y se bajo rápidamente dejando atrás el regalo y este sonrió de tal manera (N/A: si esa que hace que las fans no derritamos de la alegría) pues tenia un pretexto para verla

-Ren, sale alas 7:00 pm, y alas 7:15 pm tiene una cita con el estilista, para llegar al baile alas 8:00 pm-dijo revisando el itinerario que estaba en la bolsa de regalo

-ok-

-pero el trabajo que tienes es muy pesado. Tienes que filmar 4 escenas de 10 minutos con dialogo extenso-ante esto Ren sonrió victorioso

-crees que no soy capaz de terminar en 45 minutos - (N/A: pues su trabajo estaba a 15 minutos de distancia.... a y miku solo era para poder crear esto. Luego nos inventaremos una manager. Dejen sugerencias de cómo quieren que sea)

Ren era el mejor actor de Japón….el lograría. El haría todo por Kyoko-chan.. aquella que se había apoderado de Ren desde que tenían 10 y 6 años

+++++++++++++ Alas 7:00 pm en el auto de Ren ++++++++++++++++

-mira... ya casi llegamos – dijo Yashiro señalando la estación de televisión donde Kyoko había entrado hace una hora

-hai- dijo sonriendo con una de aquellas sonrisas (*¬*)

++++++++++++++++con Kyoko++++++++++++++++

-Kyoko –san.. tus cosas están en tui camerino- dijo un chico de le filmación

-hai-

Kyoko entro y busco por todos lados…. Pero no estaba ¡¡¡no estaba el regalo de ren!!!!!!! Y había olvidado comprar el vestido

En ese momento tomo su bolso común y saco su celular mientras caminaba ala salida para llamar a Ren para decirle que no podría asistir. Pero su celular sonó y era Ren

-bueno- dijo Kyoko

-hola… Olvidaste tu vestido en el auto-dijo de un extraño buen humor

-hai… sobre eso- dijo Kyoko apenada

- te estoy esperando fuera de la estación.. yo ya termine mis trabajos. Te parece si te llevo al estilista y luego te recojo para llegar juntos- dijo de una manera tan dulce que nadie se podría negar-

-bueno- dijo mientras le cortaba la llamada y se acercaba al auto de Ren

+++++++en el baile donde SOLO IRIAN NADA DE MANEGERS+++++++++

Kyoko y Ren acababan de llegar. Cada quien por su lado "para mantener las apariencias" a Ren no le estaba gustando nada. Sobre todo por que todos volteaban a verla por lo hermosa que se veía. Con aquel vestido crema con decoraciones de círculos cafés y rosas con un lazo rosa el la cintura y unas zapatillas cremas con un tacón no muy alto.

Sobre todo el hecho de que Jun estaba allí observándola.

Ren y Kyoko se encontraron y la música empezó. Ambos bailaron por cerca de una hora. Todas las actrices, cantantes y modelos la miraban con desprecio y a Kyoko le incomodaba. Por su parte Ren podía soportar las miradas asesinas hacia el por bailar con ella TODO ese tiempo. Kyoko ya harta decidió mentirle a Ren.

- Ren, voy al tocador- dijo esto justo cuando acabo la pieza y se fue... dejando a un crédulo Ren esperándola. En ese momento muchas chicas le pidieron que bailara con ellas. El accedió, pues sabía que debía mantener apariencias. Aunque lo estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

Kyoko por su parte nunca entro al tocador. Solo se fue a un balcón que había y empezó a observar la ciudad. La mansión en la que se estaba realizando la fiesta estaba en la cima de una colina. Por eso podía observar la hermosa ciudad.

Ella levaba allí una hora. Por su parte Ren no podía dejar de bailar. Durante una pieza observo a Kyoko en el balcón y entendió por que se había ido para mantener las apariencias. La pieza termino y Ren fue a su lado. Ella no noto su presencia. De hacho estaba muy entretenida observando la ciudad. En ese momento Ren se acerco y se paro detrás de ella y delicadamente la tomo de la cintura

- que bella vista- dijo Ren acomodándose al lado de esta soltando su cintura

- cierto-dijo esta sin dejar de ver la ciudad

- te fuiste para cuidar las apariencias- dijo Ren con cierta molestia

-hai-dijo esta volteándolo a ver… Muy asustada por que probablemente estaría el rey de la noche haciendo acto de presencia. Pero se encontró con un Ren con una cara de un niño que estaba reprochando que no le hubieran comprado un juguete. Ella estallo a reír

-creo que ya no es necesario mantener las apariencias-dijo Ren muy serio-yo no quiero que otros te vean. Yo quiero que todos sepan que eres mía- dijo bastante sonrojado por lo que acaba de decir

Kyoko solo sonrió y tomo algo que le pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca tomo… los labios de Ren. El la besaba. Pero ella nuca l había besado… y de alguna manera la gustaba

-tomaste lo que es tuyo... Me toca tomar lo mío- dijo Ren ante de darle un beso delicado ala chica.

-ambos estaban tan concentrados en su beso que no notaron que les estaban tomando unas fotos unos reporteros indiscretamente. Y aunque lo notaran no lo dejarían.

FIN

Si son niñas dejen review

Si son niños también

Si son fans de Ren dejen review

Si son de Sho dejen review

Si son de ambos… igual

Si aman este anime DEJEN REVIEW

Les mando saludos a TODOS. Le agradezco por leer este intento de fic.. bueno nos leemos en el capi nex….y dejen ideas de cómo puede ser la manager perfecta para Kyoko.. necesita una de entre 25 y 35 años.. dejen ideas, críticas constructivas y destructivas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Diasclamer: **los personajes no me pertenece solo hago esto para poder estar en más

Si esta escrito _así_ son pensamientos.

(**N/A:** nota de autora)

**SOLEDAD**

**Cap. 6:**

Kyoko solo sonrió y tomo algo que le pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca tomo… los labios de Ren. El la besaba. Pero ella nuca lo había besado… y de alguna manera la gustaba

-tomaste lo que es tuyo... Me toca tomar lo mío- dijo Ren ante de darle un beso delicado ala chica.

-ambos estaban tan concentrados en su beso que no notaron que les estaban tomando unas fotos unos reporteros indiscretamente. Y aunque lo notaran no lo dejarían.

Acabo el beso por falta de aire. Y se vieron ambos se abrasaron. . haci estuvieron hasta que notaron las cámaras.

-Tsuruga- san... Ella es tu novia… o solo es tu amiga con derechos- le pregunto un periodista curioso

-ella es mi novia- dijo sonriendo

-pero por que lo negó ayer- pregunto otro

-por que no quería que la acosaran-dijo sincero

Kyoko sonrió y estuvo apunto de retirarse para dejar que entrevistaran a Ren. Pero este la detuvo tomándola de la mano

-Kyoko-dijo este jalándola para que pudiera estar entre sus brazos. Al principio Kyoko se sobre salto… pero luego se acomodo en su pecho serrando sus ojos. Nadie se creía lo que estaba viendo. Ren, con novia.

-eh-se escucharon cientos de quejidos de mujeres por escuchar la trágica noticia y ver la tierna escena.

Ren y Kyoko se tomaron de la, fueron ala pista de baile comenzaron a bailar un vals. Ellos eran felices hasta ese momento en el que cientos de chicas comenzaron a acosar a Kyoko. Esta se fue alejada de Ren y acorralada en la pared. Pero Jun la salvo y comenzó a bailar con ella

-nos vemos de nuevo Kyoko-san- dijo Jun o Sho de manera dulce

-si Jun-san- dijo Kyoko regalándole una sonrisa a Jun

-¿Cómo te va? ¿Tienes alguna propuesta de trabajo?-pregunto Jun curioso

-si... Pero no se de que trata-dijo Kyoko con mucha incredulidad

Sho o Jun POV

_Oh. Yo el grandioso Fuwa Sho. Estoy actuando como un tonto novato. Ja, y todos me lo creyeron… hasta el mismo Tsuruga Ren. Todas la miran con celos. Ja, y eso no estoy vestido como quien soy. Seguro que ella se muere si se entera de quien soy yo. Ja y cuando se enamore de Jun le mostrare mi verdadera identidad y regresara a mi lado._

Fin Sho POV

-seguro que es un gran papel como los que siempre interpretas Kyoko-san- dijo Sho (N/A: Perdón pero se me dificulta manejarlo como Jun y creo que será mas fácil para ustedes si lo manejo como Sho)

-no… realmente solo interpreto papeles malvados-dijo de manera muy humilde n.n UUUUUUU

-yo considero que esos son los mas importantes- dijo Sho bailando con fluidez con Kyoko mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos y disfrutaban cada paso

Por su parte Ren estaba muriéndose de celos…… Su novia, la cual le había costado 10 años conseguir. Estaba bailando con Jun-kun y estaba disfrutando cada paso. Ren logro huir de las chicas y se acerco a donde los jóvenes bailaban. Para su suerte Sho estaba dándole una vuelta a Kyoko y esta se había soltado. Este aprovecho y tomo su mano y comenzó a bailar con SU Kyoko

-parece que tus fans se molestaron- dijo Kyoko sonriendo

-los tuyos igual- dijo haciendo referencia a Sho y a Jun

-cuando va a estar el libreto de tu próximo trabajo-

- dentro de un mes, según se mi coprotagonista no ha dicho que acepta- dijo Ren

-discúlpame tengo que ir a ver al presidente- dijo Kyoko soltándose de Ren. Pero este la tomo de la mano

-vamos juntos- dijo Ren entrelazando sus dedos

- claro- respondió con una sonrisa

Ambos caminaron de la mano hacia el presidente. Pero Ren se detuvo en seco y fue a saludar.

Kyoko por su parte fue donde takarada

-Mogami-kun- saludo takarada

-presidente ¿Cuál es la propuesta que me tiene?-dijo intrigada

-la verdad no ha sido escrita aun... Pero la sinopsis es más o menos haci:

La historia es de dos niños que se conocen en la infancia. Interactúan un poco pero el niño se tiene que ir, dejando ala niña. le da un pequeño amuleto que hacia por con el de el. Le dice que si ellos se volviesen a encontrar se reconocerían con el amuleto y se va. En eso entonces tenían 6 años. 12 años más tarde ambos van ala academia de música. Pero no se reconocen por que el niño se cambio el nombre y la niña cabio su aspecto. Y no se reconocen. El chico la reconoce por que ve como se le cae el amuleto. El decide no decirle nada puesto que ellos se volvieron enemigos desde que se conocieron. Ambos eran muy temperamentales, pero el chico lo sabía disimular. y la chica tiene un dilema se enamora del chico y ala vez de otro muchacho. De esta manera tiene conflictos amorosos. Y el chico finge estar enamorado de otra chica para olvidarla. Pero al hacer esto la chica hace lo mismo provocándose sufrimiento mutuamente. Aunque la chica no lo ha reconocido la lastima por el hacho de que se enamoro de este.- termino de relatar el presidente

- cual es mi papel- dijo muy interesada

- el de la chica que es amiga de chico de la infancia-dijo bastante emocionado

- y mi coprotagonista es..-no termino de hablar pues el residente la interrumpió

-Ren-completo este

Ren que ya estaba muy cerca lo escucho y apresuro el paso.

-¿Kyoko será mi coprotagonista?-pregunto Ren muy sorprendido

-si…. De hecho les iba a decir esta noche- dijo el presidente algo serio-bueno ya que se los dije pueden seguir desfrutando de su hermosa velada

-gracias- fue lo ultimo que dijo la pareja antes de que se fueran.

Ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa para 2. Estuvieron platicando sobre muchas cosas hasta que fue el momento oportuno para hacer el movimiento para esta noche

FIN

Holita de las olas:

Les suplico me dejen review. También sugerencias para la manager de Kyoko. Tenia el capi anterior listo. Pero no lo podía subir por problemas de fanfiction. Por eso les suplico opinen de este y el capi anterior. Y que dejen muchos reviews


	7. Chapter 7

**Diasclamer: **los personajes no me pertenece solo hago esto para poder estar en más

Si esta escrito _así_ son pensamientos.

(**N/A:** nota de autora)

**SOLEDAD**

**Cap. 7:**

-¿Kyoko será mi coprotagonista?-pregunto Ren muy sorprendido

-si…. De hecho les iba a decir esta noche- dijo el presidente algo serio-bueno ya que se los dije pueden seguir desfrutando de su hermosa velada

-gracias- fue lo ultimo que dijo la pareja antes de que se fueran.

Ambos tomaron asiento en una mesa para 2. Estuvieron platicando sobre muchas cosas hasta que fue el momento oportuno para hacer el movimiento para esta noche.

-Kyoko…-murmuro Ren- la verdad te tengo un obsequio- dijo esto sacando una pequeña cajita de regalo

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Kyoko mientras se ponía unos guantes blancos largos hasta un poco mas arriba de los codos

-tu regalo de aniversario. ¿Acaso olvidaste que era hoy pero lo festejamos anties?-pregunto con incredulidad Ren

-no- dijo algo decaída-de hecho tengo tu regalo aquí-dijo parándose para buscar en su bolso el regalo de Ren. Pero en ese instante Kyoko se desmayo. Ren en ese momento la tomo delicadamente en brazos y la llevo ala enfermería que había en la mansión del presidente.

Ren POV

_Son las 9 de la noche, Kyoko se desmayo y eme aquí sentado en una silla a su lado esperando a que despierte. Tomo su mano y acaricio su cabello como lo haría ella en mi lugar. Espero impaciente su despertar para darle su regalo. Aunque sea muy cursi ella se lo merece y mas. Solo que esta vez creo que es lo adecuado para ella; decirle cuanto la amo, cuanto significa para mi; es algo que ella se merece._

_Antes de que nos volviéramos pareja, yo considere en olvidar mis sentimientos. Pues yo no la quería lastimar. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo me parece estúpido. Como pude decir que lo olvidaría. Si ella es fue mi primer amor. Yo NUNCA la podría olvidar._

-¡¡¡Ren!!! ¿Kyoko-chan esta bien? –pregunto Yashiro alarmado

-si, solo le dio un poco de fiebre. Ahora esta mejor. Solo esta durmiendo –le respondí

-Que bien. Le diste el regalo a Kyoko-chan- me pregunto pícaramente. La verdad sentí el sonrojo de inmediato

-no, se desmayo justo cuando se le estaba dando- dije algo deprimido

-oh…y ella que te dio, celebraron su aniversario antes ¿pero es hoy cierto?-pregunto preocupado

-si, pero ella se desmayo- le respondí bastante irritado

El se quedo mudo. El resto del tiempo se salió a platicar con el presidente. Yo seguía tomando la mano de Kyoko y de vez en cuando acariciaba su cabello color naranja. Ahora que lo recuerdo Kyoko no tiene manager. Ojala le toque UNA buena manager.

Fin de Ren POV

++++++++afuera del lugar++++++++++++

-ya sabe quien será el manager de Kyoko-chan-

- Si de hecho será Enoki Yuta-san- dijo el presidente

-ok… será un chico, ¿Cuándo empezara?-pregunto Yashiro tranquilo y con una sonrisa al pensar en REN + CELOS= IMAGEN DIGNA DE FOTOGRAFIAR

-mañana, de hecho esta por aquí. Personalmente considero que es el adecuado para Kyoko aunque no sea el más formal de este mundo- dijo el presidente algo serio

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Yashiro

-de hecho solo tiene 18 años, y viste con ropa casual, nada de trajes, en lugar de un portafolio usa una mochila negra y es súper buena onda-dijo leyendo una descripción de el

-¿seguro que es el adecuado para ella?-

-si, de hecho estoy mas que seguro-

-oh, bueno son las 12 pm señor con su permiso me retiro-dijo Yashiro respetuoso como siempre

Yashiro se fue, y un chico de 18 años, de la misma estura que Sho, cabello negro (con el corte le lelouch de code geass), ojos verde y buen físico. Iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca con un dibujo de un gato negro, una chamarra ligera negra con gorro, unos tenis blancos y una mochila negra en su espalda

-yo-saludo el chico- ya tengo su agenda… pero ¿Quién es Kyoko-chan?-pregunto el apuesto joven

-esta tras esa puerta Yuta-kun - dijo señalando la habitación donde se encontraban

-Gracias señor- dijo despidiéndose sin verlo ala cara

-ese chico nunca cambiara….pero es un gran manager el que le ha tocado a Kyoko- dijo el presidente

-bueno vamos a conocerte Kyoko- dijo yuta y entro al cuarto encontrándose con Ren

-¿disculpa?-pregunto Ren parándose y soltando la mano a Kyoko-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-dijo algo enojado

- eso debería preguntar yo… al fin y al cabo yo soy el manager de Kyoko-dijo despreocupado- ¿y tu? ¿Que haces aquí Tsuruga Ren?-dijo algo serio

-Solo estoy al lado de MI novia-dijo con su sonrisa risueña

-bueno-dijo bajando la mochila- soy Enoki Yuta, el manager de Kyoko a partir de ahora y por siempre-dijo estrechando su mano con la de Ren

++++++++++++++++al día siguiente alas 3 pm +++++++++++++++++

Kyoko se despertó y no había nadie en la habitación, se cambio…. (Pues recuerden la que Ren le compro el vestido y ella guardo su ropa en la bolsa) y se dispuso a salir pero en ese momento se encontró con Ren

-vamos a almorzar- le dijo Ren mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-claro- dijo siguiendo al chico

Ambos almorzaron y hasta que terminaron nadie hablo-

-Kyoko… toma tu regalo- le dijo Ren entregándole la cajita

Kyoko la tomo y la destapo dejando ver un dije en forma de corazón que en el centro llevaba un rombo hecho de la piedra que le había regalado hace 10 años. Kyoko lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió. Y observo lo que tenia escrito. En un lado (el izquierdo) tenia un grabado y del otro una foto de ellos. En esta Ren estaba siendo alado por Kyoko. El grabado decía:

**Yo te pertenezco desde hace 10 años, Mas tú nunca me reclamaste **

**Otras lo intentaron pero ninguna lo logro ¡Reclámame ya mi amada!!!**

**Atten: Tsuruga Ren**

**-**Ren – dijo Kyoko – arigatou…... eto toma el tuyo-le dijo dándole una cajita del mismo tamaño

Ren la tomo he hizo lo mismo que Kyoko. También era un dije. Pero su forma era circula y en el centro tenia el mismo rombo. Y la misma fotografía. Solo que el grabado decía:

**Tu fuiste mi mejor recuerdo Pero te fuiste y me abandonaste Dejándome sola con ese bastardo**

**Ahora regresas cambiado, y yo aun te amo Yo te amo de las 2 maneras Ren ¡¡¡Mi amado eterno!!! **

**Atten: Mogami Kyoko**

-Kyoko- murmuro Ren. No podía creer que se habían regalado casi lo mismo. Pero el era feliz. Le había dicho todo eso por medio del dije. Y ahora lo tenía en su posesión. Lo leería cada vez que ella no estuviera a su lado. Cada vez que le hablara a otro. Cada vez que tuviera celos. El lo leería

Ambos se colocaron el dije en el cuello y se sonrieron. Pero Kyoko entro en razón.

-eto…. Tengo que ir al trabajo-dijo Kyoko triste

- Pero si tu manager ya se encargo de cancelar todo lo de hoy- dijo Ren olvidado el detalle de que aun no se enterara

-manager-dijo dudosa

- si tu manager Enoki Yuta-kun- dijo disimulando su tristeza

-eto... Bueno entonces voy a conocerlo- dijo parándose pero un chico parado detrás de ella la sentó empujándola asía bajo quedado sentada.

-yo- saludo yu- kun solo que con un pantalón deslavado, una playera blanca con una guitarra roja, su chamarra negra ligera y la mochila-soy tu manager Enoki Yuta llámame Yu-kun-dijo sonriendo

-claro Yu-kun- dijo sonriendo Kyoko

-vamos por un helado Kyoko- le dijo yu

-claro- dijo tomando la mano que yu le ofrecía

Ambos se fueron dejando aun Ren atónito. Se había llevado a Kyoko a comer un helado. Y el no había podido hacer nada. Por respuesta tomo sus cosas y se fue donde Yashiro para ir a una entrevista

-Ren- saludo Yashiro- veo que ya conociste a yu-kun- dijo al ver su sonrisa risueña

-si... Ya lo conocí y de hecho tenemos algunos problemillas-

-y que te dio Kyoko-chan- dijo Yashiro tratando de cambiar el tema. En ese momento en el rostro de Ren se formo una sonrisa.

- me dio esto- dijo señalando su cuello. El se quito el dije, lo abrió y lo leyó:

**Tu fuiste mi mejor recuerdo Pero te fuiste y me abandonaste Dejándome sola con ese bastardo**

**Ahora regresas cambiado, y yo aun te amo Yo te amo de las 2 maneras Ren ¡¡¡Mi amado eterno!!! **

**Atten: Mogami Kyoko**

Yashiro vio la sonrisa de Ren. Era la mas bella que el le había mostrado. Era tan feliz que dejo que Yashiro lo leyera.

Yashiro se sorprendió al leerlo. Le decía tanto en tan poco texto. Eso explicaba la sonrisa. Pero…se estaba enojando de mas por yu-kun

-¿Y Kyoko-chan?-pregunto dudoso Yashiro

-Ella fue a comer un helado con yu-kun para conocerse mejor- dijo enojado y con cierto sarcasmo

-jajá- _eso explica su enojo _– pensó Yashiro

+++++++mientras en un parque+++++++

Los adolecentes tomaban su helado. Yu compro uno de vainilla y Kyoko uno de chocolate.

-Esta delicioso- dijo Kyoko probando un poco se helado

-ok… te parece si vamos al cine mas al rato- le dijo yu a Kyoko

Yu POV

_Cuando la vi dormir pensé que era una cualquiera. Pero al verla sonreír. Ver sus ojos, su sonrisa todo de ella me estaba gustando. Me enamore de Kyoko_

Fin de yu POV

-no puedo….yo ya tenia programada una cita con Ren desde las 2- dijo con alegría

- bueno…. Te parece si reservo una 5 horas semanales para pasear nosotros 2- le dijo regalando le una sonrisa

-mejor 30 minutos diarios y 1 ½ diaria con Ren- dijo sonrojada

-claro-dijo sonriendo. Pues estaría con el resto del tiempo

-con respecto al transporte- dijo algo serio- te parece si te usamos tu regalo del presidente atrasado de cumpleaños- le dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué es?- pregunto curiosa-

-un deportivo rojo- le dijo sonriendo

- pero es mucho- dijo sorprendida

Paro en este decía:

Es tu regalo no lo rechaces es todo tuyo.

-jeje- rio nerviosa- me leyó el pensamiento

-cierto- rio un poco yu

Ambos subieron y yu condujo

- quiero conducir –se quejaba Kyoko

-cuando tengas tu permiso- le dijo yu serio

Ambos llegaron y vieron a Ren. De hecho Kyoko fue corriendo hacia el.

-Ren- le llamo Kyoko –olvidaste que tenemos medio día programado- le dijo Kyoko sonriendo

-no- dijo sonriendo

- vamos en el deportivo que me regalo el presidente

- si ya lo vi esta muy Bonito- _De hecho me pidió que lo escogiera-_vamos

- si.. eto.. me enseñarías a conducir- le dijo nerviosa

Ren sonrió

- claro. Yashiro deja 1 ½ para Kyoko diaria- le indico a Yashiro

- claro, déjame ponerme de acuerdo con yu- kun

- claro-

La parejita se fue al cine y vio una película de miedo. De vez en cuando Kyoko abrazaba a Ren por susto. Al salir Kyoko estaba alerta. Pues la película era de demonios.

Ren aprovecho y la espanto. Y esta pego un brinco gigante.

- no me espantes- se quejo Kyoko

- gomen- dijo entre risas Ren

Kyoko nada mas izo un puchero y se fue al auto. Esta cerro la puerta y no dejo que Ren entrara y le enseño la lengua

Ren sonrió y entro al auto. Y la miro y se disculpo. Le verdad se veía linda enojada. Tan enojada que parecía una niña ala cual le había castigado su juguete favorito.

Ambos entraron al auto y el viaje comenzó

-¿Dónde quieres ir?-

- a la playa-

FIN

Holita de las olas:

Les suplico me dejen review. También. Les agradezco a: , dalayla, Eufybritt y danuzkito. Por dejar un review cada vez que actualizo… Por eso mil gracias. A ustedes 4 les dedico el capi. Ah y a con lo del manager… pensé lo mismo este viernes 11. Que debería ser un chico muy guapo para darle celos a Ren.

bueno a :

, dalayla, Eufybritt y danuzkito

Les imploro que actualicen… por que aparte de los reviews sus fics me inspiran


	8. Chapter 8

**SOLEDAD**

**Cap. 8:**

La parejita se fue al cine y vio una película de miedo. De vez en cuando Kyoko abrazaba a Ren por susto. Al salir Kyoko estaba alerta. Pues la película era de demonios.

Ren aprovecho y la espanto. Y esta pego un brinco gigante.

- no me espantes- se quejo Kyoko

- gomen- dijo entre risas Ren

Kyoko nada mas izo un puchero y se fue al auto. Esta cerro la puerta y no dejo que Ren entrara y le enseño la lengua

Ren sonrió y entro al auto. Y la miro y se disculpo. Le verdad se veía linda enojada. Tan enojada que parecía una niña ala cual le había castigado su juguete favorito.

Ambos entraron al auto y el viaje comenzó

-¿Dónde quieres ir?-

- a la playa-

-de acuerdo…si nos apresuramos llegaremos para el atardecer-dijo Ren sonriéndole dulcemente ala chica- que estaba en el lugar del copiloto

-ok- dijo Kyoko sonriente

Ambos fueron a la playa en el deportivo rojo de Kyoko **(N/A: **que por cierto es idéntico al de Ren pero en rojo**). **Durante elcamino todo fue silencio… pero uno demasiado cómodo. Tanto que ninguno lo quería romper. Más Ren tuvo que hacerlo.

-llegamos- anuncio Ren algo decepcionado

-hai- dijo Kyoko sonrojada.

Bajaron cada quien por su lado. Al momento de ver la playa Kyoko se emociono tanto que empezó a jalar a Ren hacia la costa

-voy en camino –dijo Ren tratando de no ser arrastrado por la chica

-apresúrate – dijo Kyoko soltando

Ren rio nerviosamente. Pues Kyoko se había emocionado mas de lo que el tenia programado. Nadie en su sano juicio creería que esa chica era mio o natsu…..nadie.

Kyoko por su parte ya estaba en la costa

- ¡Ren¡- grito Kyoko- mira- dijo señalando un caracol de mar

-es muy bello-

-¿verdad?- dijo Kyoko volteando a ver a Ren.. El aire soplo en ese instante; haciendo que el cabello de Ren bailara a su compas. Y este colocara una cálida sonrisa en su sonrisa que provoco que Kyoko se sonrojada. Además de exorcizar algunos de sus demonios. Kyoko se desequilibrara y por poco hubiera caído al agua; mas Ren lo evito.

Ahora Kyoko estaba entre los brazos de Ren. Este se había contenido todo este tiempo, creyendo que debería ir a paso lento por Kyoko. Pero después de que ella lo besase decidió demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

-Ren… eto… ya termino el atardecer T .T y me gustaría ir a cenar-dijo bastante sonrojada n//////n

-claro dijo acercándola mas por la cintura, tomando sus labios

Al no ver reacción; Ren se iba a separa pero Kyoko lo impidió.

El beso continuo hasta que se quedaron sin aire

-te amo- dijo Ren abrazando a Kyoko parado detrás de ella por medio de la cintura

-yo…. – no pudo continuar pues su estomago rugió provocando una risa de Ren y un sonrojo de su parte

-vamos a cenar- dijo Ren entre risas

- ¿Dónde?- dijo Kyoko sonrojar

- no se ¿Qué quieres cenar?-

-uh….. Sushi- dijo alegre

-claro- dijo el chico feliz

Ambos subieron al auto y durante en camino se tomaron la mano.

Al llegar al restaurante ordenaron y cuando llego la orden de Kyoko Ren tomo un sushi y se lo dio en la boca. Provocando que Kyoko se sonrojara

-eto…- dijo Kyoko avergonzada

Ren se acerco y le beso la frente. El la amaba de verdad. Y era feliz , pues había completado el juramento que se hizo.

Ahora, era el momento de salir para ir a la LME donde los esperaban yuta y Yashiro. Pero antes observo a Fuwa entrar y no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad por lo que beso a Kyoko y luego KYOKO LO BESO

_-#%/)//%$(/))&#$-pensó Sho _(**N/A:** Sho pensó O o O)

Sho casi muere al ver la escena. En su cabeza resonaba su canción de prisionero… de hecho cuando la ve de verdad creía que la viva

El había dicho que su novia seria la mejor del medio… pero cada vez que la veía no solo veía a la mejor del medio sino ala del universo. El la amaba y mucho

La mano de Ren se poso en la cintura de la chica y sus labios en su cuello por un instante la amaba muchísimo era su primer amor y viceversa.. solo por eso eran capases de dar esas escenas

-Ren vamos con yu-kun y Yashiro-san- dijo Kyoko tomando loa mano de Ren.

- ¿no te gustaría ir a un ultimo lugar? Tenemos tiempo- o dijo de tal manera que era imposible negarse

-claro- dijo sonrojada- ¿pero a donde?

- es un secreto-

En ese momento Sho creyó que debía intervenir pero shoko lo detuvo

-dejara ir-

- ¡¡¡¡nunca!!! Yo se la arrebatare

La manager suspiro y se encamino a su mesa. Por lo que veía su relación era muy hermosa y perfecta. Es seguro que habría boda y luna de miel. No podía evitar pensar que se veía mas feliz que cuando estaba con Sho. Creía que debía hacer algo. Pero Sho lo tenia todo planeado… tanto que le había dicho que se disfrazara y que su nombre seria Riko Izumi. por lo que no podía hacer nada por su amiga

Durante el viaje Kyoko veía asombrada el paisaje. Y Ren la observaba tiernamente. Pero al llegar al lugar Kyoko exploto de alegría. Era una laguna pequeña. Rodeada por flores violeta, cerezos y lo mejor era que esta era una barranca alas afueras de Tokio,. Por lo que se podía ver TODO TOKIO

-hermoso- murmuro Kyoko

-cierto- dijo Ren detrás de ella rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de Kyoko

Había luna llena. Lo cual hacia resaltar la piel de la chica. El o podía evitar tener el deseo de estar con ella por siempre. Pero había no había nada que hacer ESO ES EL AMOR. Si era correspondido era la mejor de las glorias. Ren le había dicho a Kyoko TODO sobre el. Y ella le había dado una sonrisa y le había dicho que no importaba. Lo que dijesen los demás no importa, pues lo único que le importaba era Kyoko

Definitivamente con eso y el dije... Ese artefacto maravilloso que lo hacia más que feliz

Ahora era el momento de ir a la LME

-Tenemos que ir a la LME- dijo Ren algo triste

- ¡¡¡nooooo!!! – Dijo Kyoko – es muy bonito- dijo en el fondo del mar de la depresión

- te prometo traerte de nuevo otro día-

-pero... Pero-dijo entre lágrimas

-vámonos-

-hai-

+++++++++++++++++++Ya en la LME+++++++++++++++++++++

-gracias por traerla hasta aquí- dijo yuta sonriente

-no es molestia-

-ni se te ocurra ponerle una mono a Kyoko-chan – dijo Ren severamente

-solo voy a estar a su lado LA MAYORIA DE SU VIDA- dijo victorioso yu

-no se te ocurra hacerle daño-

-voy a estar bien Ren- dijo Kyoko sonriente – bye

-bye- dijo después de besarla

-Ren.. tu horario va a ser mas apretado- dijo Yashiro serio

- lo se.. pero-no pudo continuar pues Yashiro lo interrumpió

-la amas demasiado-

Ren se quedo sin habla

-vamos-

++++++++++++++++++++++mientras en el auto de Kyoko++++++++++++++++++++++++

-_Antes Ren solo me besaba rara vez… pero después de que lo bese me basa casi siempre, de hecho creo que creyó que yo no lo amaba tanto.. me encanta kuon o como el prefiere que lo llame Ren_

FIN

_Perdón por no actualizar….. voy a tratar de actualizar mas rápido…_

_Dejen sugerencias.. o cualquier cosa.. el punto es que dejen review ¿ne?_


	9. Chapter 9

**SOLEDAD**

**Cap. 9:**

++++++++++++++++++++++mientras en el auto de Kyoko++++++++++++++++++++++++

-_Antes Ren solo me besaba rara vez… pero después de que lo bese me basa casi siempre, de hecho creo que creyó que yo no lo amaba tanto.. me encanta kuon o como el prefiere que lo llame Ren_

++++++++++++++++++++++++++3 semanas después++++++++++++++++++++

Kyoko y Ren entraron al edificio de la LME. Entraron al edificio de una manera rara; Kyoko se colgaba del brazo de Ren y se quejaba sobre sus hábitos alimenticios. Y ambos entraron al un salón donde había una pequeña laguna en el centro y todo era pasto….

-hola Kyoko-chan, Ren- saludo el presidente takarada indicándoles donde debían sentarse

-Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-kun, ohayou –saludo Ogata sonriente

- ohayou director Ogata ¿usted va a dirigir todo pasa por algo?- dijo Kyoko sorprendida soltando a Ren

-hai- dijo lleno de entusiasmo - esta semana aremos la rueda de prensa, una sesión de fotos, el opening y ending

- de acuerdo….¿y el guion?- dijo Ren serio

- va a estar para el lunes-

-ok- dijeron los manager entrando al lugar

En ese momento Kyoko corrió hacia yu-kun lanzándose en sus brazos

- ¿Por qué se te hizo tarde?- pregunto Kyoko ingenuamente- ¿Por qué llegaste con Yashiro-san?- n.n ¿?

-solo te preparamos una sorpresa

-oh bueno- dijo feliz- eto y moko-san n.n ¿?- le pregunto al presidente

- ella no va a participar.. ella también esta en su debut; de hecho se va a _**otaru **_en 4 meses -

-si ya me lo había comentado- dijo algo triste- pero fue hace un mes –

-bueno te parece si le hacemos una fiesta de despedida- dijo Ren suavemente

-¡si! ¡y que tengan que buscar a su pareja y todos deben de disfrazarse!!!-dijo el presidente entusiasmado con un aire que impedía decir que no- ¡¡¡y que sea aquí en la LME!!!!

-hai- dijeron todos algo ENTUSIASMADOS 0_o

-seria el sábado para que se vaya el domingo-dijo Ren sonriente

-si-

-tienen el sábado libre- dijeron loa managers sorprendidos

-claro- dijo el presidente- mande a que cancelaran las actividades de TODOS para la fiesta y ya envié las invitaciones- dijo feliz

Kyoko y Ren se miraron con unas gotitas estilo anime. De verdad era un hombre muy eficaz

Interfiere en el horario Ogata-kun- pregunto takarada

- no se ajusta perfecto-

-bueno.. pero Kyoko-chan, acaso no tienes que ir a clases- pregunto takarada

-si.. pero por una razón que no conozco hoy no tenemos clases y los días de esta semana que tengamos clases vamos a salir alas 11 aunque acabamos de empezar 2°.

-bueno… será mejor que vayan a la sesión de fotos-

-hai- dijeron los de la sala

++++++++++++++++++++++ Una hora mas tarde en una locación+++++++++++++++++++

Una chica oji-verde , de cabellos rubios hasta los codos entraba a la locación. Observando a Ren y Kyoko caminando hacia dentro de la locación tomados de la mano

_-como es que MI Ren esta con esa poco cosa y se vea.. Tan.. Tan feliz y enamorado-_

-¿que te pasa Fukao Yuki –chan? ¿algo te esta molestando?- pregunto Sho o jun a la peli rubia

-Para nada Kasai Jun –kun- dijo sonriéndole con sarcasmo

-que bien-

Ambos entraron llamando la atención, por su color de cabello. Yuki con un rubio largo y Jun con una blanco corto.

- Jun-kun te cortaste el cabello-dijo Kyoko separándose de Ren y yendo hacia el recién llegado con una sonrisa

-si, es para la filmación-

-bueno bye Jun-kun.. Tengo que ir a cambiarme- fue lo ultimo que dijo Kyoko antes de salir corriendo hacia su camerino, clero no sin antes de ser besada por Ren.

En ese momento entro un chico oji-verde, alto, tess clara, de cabello café corto y muy atractivo llamado Kita Riku. Al lado de una chica de cabello café , piel clara. De ojos rojos llamada Araki Akira

-++++++++++++++++++++++++++15 minutos después++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ya todos estaban caracterizados. Jun, y Riku no cambiaron mucho… solo cambiaron sus ropas, como era el caso de Yuki y Akira... pero Kyoko llevaba el cabello azul mar y estaba vestida de rosa, llevaba una mini falda rosa, una blusa con forma de chaleco rosa, sandalias rosas, una gorra rosa y pulseras rosas. Ren por su parte tenia el cabello de su hermosísimo color natural y estaba vestido igual que el elenco masculino.

Las chicas iban vestidas igual solo que no llevan gorra ni pulseras, ni el corte

Por su parte los hombres llevaban un pantalón negro, un saco blanco, una playera negra con alguna figura blanca o viceversa y unos tenis blancos.

Se suponía que estaban en una academia

-ok.. Ya que están listos comencemos, los amuletos serán con forma de mariposa al principio.. Pero un terminara como llave y otro solo haci pero en el centro con una cerradura. Están en la mesa del escenario. Tómenlos y cuélguenlos en su cuello .-indico Ogata a Ren y Kyoko

Haci lo hicieron.

La primera foto seria de Ren y Kyoko mirándose con odio. De hecho lo hicieron súper rápido y tal como quería el fotógrafo.

-waa. Parece que vivieron esta situación-dijo el fotógrafo entusiasmado

-_la vivimos- pensaron ambos mientras se observaban_

En ese momento Ren se acerco, la tomo de la cintura y la beso. Esto provoco que muchos los miraran felices y otros furiosos, al separarse Kyoko jugaba con el cabello de rubio Ren de mientras este aun sujetaba su cintura.

-¿ne?... Ren... Según se de Yashiro-san no comes si no estoy cerca ¿cierto?- pregunto Kyoko con una mirada acusadora

Ren solo le dio una mirada evasiva y soltó su cintura

- director no debemos hacer la siguiente toma- pregunto Ren

-es cierto ¿verdad?-dijo Kyoko aun mirándolo de manera acusadora

Ren se quedo mudo… Ese maldito de Yashiro le había dicho…

- Tsuruga-kun... ¿sus managers?- pregunto Ogata

- están hablando con el presidente- dijo sincero

-bueno... Tomemos la siguiente fotografía, esta vez todos van a aparecer.. solo que tu y Kyoko-san de espaldas. Al lado tuyo Riku-san y del de Kyoko Akira –san, Yuki-san al fondo con Jun y rika nagako-san.. Que acaba de llegar estará con ellos.-dijo el fotógrafo alegre

Todos tomaron sus posiciones. La foto salió de maravilla.

El resto del día tomaron todas las fotos necesarias. Actualmente ya era de noche. Y hora de cenar. Como era costumbre Kyoko se iba con Ren cuando yuta se llevaba su auto, pues ella ya tenia su permiso.

Jun se ofreció a llevarla, pero ella ya había acordado ir con Ren.

+++++++++++++++++++++++al día siguiente++++++++++++++++++++++++++

En la escuela de Kyoko a las 7:00 am (hora de entrada)

-bueno chicos, como al año pasado tuvieron buenas calificaciones, toda esta semana van a salir a las 11- loa alumnos se empezaron a festejar- y lo mejor de todo es que durante esta semana van a interactuar con un actor y dos de nuestros mejores estudiantes por grupo- dijo el director desde el micrófono mientras los alumnos estaba en una asamblea

Se empezaron a escuchar murmullos en la sala

-buen.. sus sempais que los van a cuidar esta semana estarán en su salón, pueden retirarse a sus aulas- dijo esto Y se retiro

Ahora los alumnos conversaban alegres mientras se dirigían a su salón. Kyoko por su parte llego, se sentó en su butaca la cual estaba al lado de la ventana, siendo la ultima de la hilera.

-bueno soy Enoki Yuta y este es Fuwa Sho, seremos los encargados de su grupo y el actor que se encara del grupo es...- no continuo pues vio a Kyoko mirando a la venta, se acerco a ella y le dijo-¿ne? Kyoko ¿acostumbras no poner atención en clase?- pregunto yuta

-claro que no yu-kun- no siguió por que cayo en cuenta y se paro – yu-kun

-yo Kyoko-

-vas en esta escuela- pregunto nerviosa

-hai-dijo sonriente

-Kyoko, Enoki- san, debemos presentar a.. –no hizo falta pues el actor que cuidaría de este grupo ya estaba parado detrás de Kyoko con una pequeña rosa sin espinas

-hola- salud eficazmente Ren

Todo el salón se quedo atónito. La chica no solo era la novia de Ren, no. Sino que era súper amiga de Enoki Yuta y Sho era su pretendiente.

-manager-san, no deberías estar organizando la agenda de MI Kyoko- dijo Ren con una de sus características sonrisas falsas

-ya tengo todo el horario de Kyoko novio-san-dijo yuta a la defensiva

Actualmente los 3 chicos se lanzaban miradas asesinas entre ello. Y era incomodo; pues estaban alrededor de la mesa de Kyoko.

-bueno será mejor que empecemos con la clase- dijeron yu y Ren a unisonó. Por su parte Sho ya estaba en e frente del salón... donde eventualmente llegaron Ren y yuta

-bueno, primero que nada haremos una dinámica donde todos se presentaran y nos dirán en donde han actuado-dijo Ren algo distraído pues observaba a Kyoko; la cual repentinamente se paro

-voy a salir con permiso- le dijo a los encargados del grupo y se dirigió a la puerta donde yu la sujeto del brazo levemente

-¿Dónde vas pequeña traviesa?-

Kyoko se soltó y se hecho a correr desapareciendo de la vista de el trió. En ese momento Ren y yu veían atónitos la venta. Ambos comenzaron a correr

-yo me encargo de este piso y la azotea- dijo Ren preocupado

-ok-dijo yu desesperado

-por que de todas las personas de este mundo debía llegar ella-murmuro Ren por lo bajo

En ese instante Sho se asomo por la ventana y observo a aquella persona que era su amada madrina. Nada mas y nada menos que Mogami hinata.

_-je, madrina te luces como siempre, al fin y al cabo Kyoko no era mas que un estorbo para ti… pero aun así no se la quisiste entregar a su padre- pensó Sho sonriente y a la vez dudoso_

-bueno comencemos con la dinámica-dijo Sho sonriente

Pasaron 10 minutos y nada. Hasta que Ren observo la puerta de la azotea abierta. El chico entro y busco hasta encontrar a la chica peli-naranja desplomada llorando desesperadamente.

En ese momento Ren la tomo entre sus brazos y Kyoko lloro allí por 5 minutos hasta que llego yuta exasperado por no encontrar a la chica

-imouto no baka- le dijo yu-sabes que si algo pasa puedes contar conmigo-le dijo yu a Kyoko con mucha ternura

-hai-asintió la chica limpiándose las lágrimas y se separándose de Ren

-Regresemos a clases oni-chan- dijo Kyoko sonriendo

-si-asintió yu

Ren estaba perplejo.. el era el novio.. Y y y y y había mal tratado al oni-sama. Ok no era su dia de suerte pero que se le va a hacer T.T.

-Yuta ¿tu solo la quieres como imouto?-dijo Ren aun sin caber de la sorpresa

-claro que creías novio-chan-dijo yu con una sonrisa muy amplia- Pero si se te ocurre hacerle daño-

-Claro **ni-chan **- dijo Ren sonriente

-ya que estamos en paz….-dijo yu cuando Ren se le unió- ¡debemos acabar con el maldito de Fuwa!-gritaron ambos llenos de energía, tanta que toda la escuela lo escucho

-vamos a clases- dijo Ren un tanto ruborizado por la **GRAN **cantidad de murmullos

-hai- asintieron los menores un poco mas ruborizados por la situación

++++++++++++++++++ya en el salón de clases+++++++++++++++++++++++

-Regresamos- anuncio el trió **MUY **sonrojado

-si- dijeron todos dudosos de su rubor

-ahora Fuwa-kun como va la dinámica- pregunto Ren mientras yu escoltaba a Kyoko a su pupitre

-mal "algunas personas" grataron algo que interrumpió horriblemente el orden-dijo Fuwa algo súper-ultra-archí-mega-requeté-contra sarcástico

-bueno clase, son las 7:30, la dinámica fue interrumpida y Fuwa-kun no supo poner orden-dijo para llamar la atención de los chicos; los cuales rieron al comentario

-Y0 PUEDO CONTRALARLOS SI QUIERO- se quejo Fuwa pero solo lo vieron incrédulos y estallaron a risas **TODO EL SALON. **Ahora el estaba rojo tomate y mas si es posible

-bueno ales parece si hacemos una pequeña representación de un librero como…-no pudo terminar pues un chico de lentes completo

-Del nuevo dorama en el que están trabajando tu y kyo-chan-dijo el chico de lentes, alto, peli-café y con el uniforme bien puesto

Ren se contuvo a la tentación de matarlo, solo se limito a acercarse a Kyoko y preguntarle con su sonrisa risueña

- quieres eso kyo-chan-dijo aun mas deslumbrante

-nooo-dijo ella desesperado mientras la chicas se desmallaban al ver "esa" sonrisa

-ok como gustes kyo-chan-dijo sonriente con "esa" sonrisa

Ala pobre Kyoko le esperaba un largoooo día. Yu por su parte los veía enternecido. Nunca creyó amar tanto a una persona y de la manera en que lo hacia… el quería muchisisisisisimo a su pequeña imouto.

-bueno entonces que les parece de Hmmmm de de- no puedo continuar

-de la leyenda de…- tampoco logro continuar

-hay que improvisar -sugirió uno

-de acuerdo- asintió el grupo

-bueno pero les importaría hacer una demostración Mogami-san y Tsuruga-san-dijo otro chico

-claro-dijo el dúo algo alegre

-nada excedido-aclaro yu algo cabreado

-si- asintieron ambos mientras Kyoko tomaba la mano que le ofrecía Ren

Un tumulto de chicas empezó a formarse a rededor del trió.. hasta que posiblemente yu las asesinara **(N/A:Pobres )**

**Actualmente todo era silencio. No por nada yu era el presidente escolar.**

Ahora, Ren y Kyoko observaban atentos la escena donde el oni-chan se encargaba del grupo pacíficamente llamado su atención con un simple aumento de voz, el cual era muy leve

-quien no se siente y se calle deberá encargarse de la limpieza de 1°, 2° y 3° hasta se gradué.. y saben que lo hare por que soy de su generación -dijo con un tono algo fuerte nada excedido

-si jefe-dijeron todos los alumnos menos kyoko que se estaba muriendo de la risa con Ren al ver a sho decir eso tambien

**********en el reseso********

-oye ototo-le llamo Ren-a kyoko la quieres como si deverdad fuera tu hermana de sagre cierto

-es mi hermana de sabgre-le dijo yu muy serio

-pero....-ren no pudo continuar por q' yu lo interrumpio

-soy 13 meses mas grande pero mi madre me regalo y esa familia. Es muy rica y por eso me dan todo y como yo tenia una foto con mo hermana menor y mi verdadera madre. Se la mostre a kyoko y esta me dijo q' esas eran ellla y su madre

a ren se le desencajaba la madibula pero en ese momento llego sho

-tu eres el hermano mayor de kyoko?-pregunto sho algo molesto

-si- repondio kyoko

-ella es mi hermana de sangre y tu el bastardo q' le rompio el corazon-

Despues de decir esto Ren y yu lo mirarin furiosos mientras kyoko se metia a unos arbostis pues la llamaban

-apurate kyoko-

-ya voy......-

*****************Fin******************

Perdón, me tarde por que quería hacer este capi de 10 0000 palabras pero me es imposible jejejejejeje

Bueno gracias por leer este capi y voy a subir cuando pueda byeeeeeee


	10. Chapter 10

A Ren se le desencajaba la mandíbula pero en ese momento llego Sho

-¿tu eres el hermano mayor de kyoko?-pregunto Sho algo molesto

-si- respondió kyoko

-ella es mi hermana de sangre y tu el bastardo que le rompió el corazón-

Después de decir esto Ren y yu lo miraban furiosos mientras kyoko se metía a unos arbustos pues la llamaban

-apúrate kyoko-

-ya voy Akira-chan.-

-oye, ¿tú eres la hermana de yu-kun?-dijo la peli café sonriente-

-si-

-¿almorzamos juntos?-dijo la chica alegre

-otro día si-dijo sonriendo

-ok bye-dijo despidiéndose

Kyoko regreso con los 3 chicos que se veían con odio

-tal vez... Tiene razón, yo desaproveche la oportunidad que tenia, no la supe apreciar-dijo Sho bajando la cabeza

-si, pero de cierta forma te lo agradezco-dijo kyoko sonriendo para si-si no hubieras hecho que te odiara no me habría reencontrado con ninguno de los 2-dijo sonriendo

-si pudiera, tendría una mínima oportunidad-dijo levantando la cara

-No-

-te juro que hare que regreses a mi-dijo sonriendo

-nunca-respondieron los chicos furiosos

-si ya lo veremos-dijo retirándose

-vamos a almorzar-dijo Kyoko abrazando a Ren

-hai-dijeron los dos sonrientes

La hora del almuerzo paso tranquila mientras hablaban de cosas triviales

Al regresar a clase Kyoko se sentó en su lugar…. Solo que se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que estaba rodeada por su novio y hermano hacen aquí de guarda espaldas cuando tienen una clase que dar-dijo molesta la chica

-tienes razón, pero vamos a protegerte de ese bastardo-dijo yu viendo molesto a Sho

-vayan a dar su clase-dijo seria la chica empujándolos

-yo no me voy, ¿tu quieres oni-san?-dijo Ren serio

-no pero tiene razón-dijo molesto-ya se mejor que ella venga al frente de la clase-dijo sonriendo yu

-si... Es una gran idea-

-NO-dijo seria-

-ok-dijeron rendidos ante la mirada de la chica

-bueno, prosiguiendo con...-la clase siguió sin mas Contratiempos...

-vamos a la locación de todo pasa por algo-dijo Yu sonriendo

-hai, demo Yashiro-san-dijo kyoko pensando en que no había visto al manager

-el nos espera allá-dijo sonriendo Ren

-bueno vamos-dijo yu subiendo al auto a su hermana

-vamos-dijo Ren tomando su mano

-ah-suspiro soñando

Al llegar a la filmación se encontraron con un Yashiro a un más sonriente. Ambos entraron como ya era costumbre, tomados de la mano.

-hola Yashiro-san-dijo kyoko sonriendo inconsciente del mal presentimiento de Ren

-hola kyoko-chan-dijo con una sonrisa que hasta ella se sorprendió

-¿que sucede?-se atrevió a preguntar kyoko

-oh, ya lo tienes-dijo yu alegre

-hai tomen sus copias-le dijo mientras le daba a cada quien un libro de 15 cm de grueso

-¿que es?-dijo kyoko mientras Ren lo hojeaba

-Es es-dijo sonrojado-un álbum desde que después de que fuiste mi manager sustituta hace mas de un año-dijo

-que ¿desde hace mas de año?-dijo roja

-sip-dijo alegre-lo que pasa es que empecé a fotografiarlos por que desde ese entonces que Ren estaba enamorado-dijo Yashiro a sabiendas de lo que le pasaría en el auto de Ren-En el álbum hay fotos de Ren furioso, sonriente etc... Pero lo bueno empiesa desde que empezaron a salir jejeje si hay besos -dijo convertido en el fan numero uno

Ren tomo los álbumes extras y se los dio a Yashiro

-vamos a cambiarnos-dijo sonriente mientras kyoko guardaba su álbum y el de yu en su bolso

-claro-le dijo después de darle un corto beso en los labios

Yu y kyoko entraron al camerino de la chica

-¿kyo ya tienes el guion?-dijo molesto

-si, me lo dieron hace rato

-kyoko, ¿cual es historia?-dijo molesto yu de que no le había dado el guion a leer

-bueno básicamente trata de dos niños, Megumi yoshida y Ryuu kuronimisu que se conocen en la infancia. Interactúan un poco pero el Ryuu se tiene que ir, dejando a la Megumi. Le da un pequeño amuleto que hacia por con el de el. Le dice que si ellos se volviesen a encontrar en la academia de Música se reconocerían con el amuleto y se va. En eso entonces tenían 6 años. 12 años más tarde ambos va ala academia de música. Pero no se reconocen por que el Ryuu se cambio el nombre a daikishi kobamizakawa y la Megumi cabio su aspecto. Y no se reconocen. El chico la reconoce por que ve como se le cae el amuleto. El decide no decirle nada puesto que ellos se volvieron enemigos desde que se conocieron. Ambos eran muy temperamentales, pero el chico lo sabía disimular. Y la Megumi tiene un dilema se enamora del chico pero le gusta otro o eso cree ella. De esta manera tiene conflictos amorosos. Y el shin finge estar enamorado de otra chica para olvidarla. Pero al hacer esto la chica hace lo mismo con el otro chico, yue ryuikawa que le gusta provocándose sufrimiento mutuamente. Aunque la chica no lo ha reconocido la lastima por el hecho de que se enamoro de este

-ah... Me recuerda algo-dijo sacando un álbum con una sonrisa burlona

-como sea, sal para que me cambie-dihi con una sonrisa burlona sacando a yu de la habitación

-ok-dijo cediendo

Kyoko se comenzó a cambiar

Todo era hasta cierto punto extraño, ella una simple chica era la novia del mejor actor de japon

Si la novia del mejor actor de japon

Si para ella eso era raro. Pero hermoso

La chica salió del camerino pensando en la suerte que tenía al tener a kuon de novio

-chicos, hay que hacer algunas escenas para el opening del dorama-dijo el asiente del director

-ok-respondieron todos yendo hacia donde se encontraba el director Ogata

-bueno, estaba pensando en que para el opening deberíamos de grabar unas partes mudas de lo que serian las primeras escenas-dijo sonriente-pero creo que seria mejor si ustedes improvisaran ya que conocen sus personajes, esporo lo mejor de ustedes-dijo sonriendo

Kyoko llevaba aquel traje rosa chillón que llamaban uniforme

Todos (Jun, Yuki. Ren y Kyoko) subieron al escenario algo que sorprendió a Sho y a Yuna fue que ambos, por aquí pisaron el escenario se metieron en su personaje

-acción-dijo Ogata

Ren y Kyoko habrían de empezar. Ren se paro frente a una puerta sonriendo y en el instante en que miro a Kyoko su aura cambio

Ambos se vieron con odio y Yuki entro mirando a Kyoko con prepotencia mientras abrazaba a Ren. Jun por su parte entro y tomo el rostro de Kyoko entre sus manos y se sonrieron

Luego de eso hicieron otras escenas hasta que Ren no pudo soportar y contorsiono su cara. Kyoko estaba metida en megumi, tanto que no sorprendería ver como lloraba mientras Jun se arrodillaba con un ramo de rosas y ambos estuvieron apunto de darse un beso que Ren interrumpido dejando a Yuki atrás y abrazando a Kyoko y dándole un suave beso

-corten-dijo Ogata sorprendido por la intensidad de todo. Cabía decir que era para espantarse por como todo había salido. Se veía natural y espontaneo y a decir verdad le agrado-arigatou-dijo sonriente

-no es nada- dijo Kyoko bajando tomada de la mano por Ren

-es hora del almuerzo-dijo Ogata alegre-descansen un rato

Eran las 4 de la tarde y apenas almorzaban y eso se debía a que se habían dilatado 2 hora arreglándose y otro entre los que cortaban Jun y Yuki por perderse

Ren, Kyoko, yu y Yashiro se sentaron juntos

-fue un poco molesto verte a punto de besar a Jun-dijo molesto Ren

-y crees que no me afecto verte besar a Yuki 6 veces-dijo hecha una furia

-jajajaja-rieron juntos

Aunque era obvio que el ultimo beso fue con la intención de demostrar lo que les pertenecía

-Fin-

Perdón por la demora, es que la inspiración no me había llegado para nada. Y entre la escuela y todo eso cuando tenia inspi no podía escribir

Le dedico este capi a todos los que comentan y lo siguen

Gracias mina-san .


	11. Chapter 11

Eran las 4 de la tarde y apenas almorzaban y eso se debía a que se habían dilatado 2 hora arreglándose y otro entre los que cortaban Jun y Yuki por perderse

Ren, Kyoko, yu y Yashiro se sentaron juntos

-fue un poco molesto verte a punto de besar a Jun-dijo molesto Ren

-y crees que no me afecto verte besar a Yuki 6 veces-dijo hecha una furia

-jajajaja-rieron juntos

Aunque era obvio que el último beso fue con la intención de demostrar lo que les pertenecía

Almorzaron por aproximadamente una media hora

Siguieron en el lugar grabando algunas escenas menos traumantes para Ren y kyoko, pero la cosa iba bien, o eso creían

Jun. y yuna se miraron y con una mirada comprendieron el plan, rápido y mortífero

Era obvio que ninguno de la parejita cortaría con el amor de su vida, a menos claro que fuera para el bien del otro, y por supuesto la que cortaría seria kyoko, como lograrlo….. haciéndola ver como ren miraba yuki y viceversa

Eso era sencillo, o lo seria de no ser por que ambos se conocían como la palma de su mano

Yu observo al duo tratando de leer su mente, mas nada de nada, ahora que lo pensaba necesitaban ir al departamento de Kuon para sacar algunas cosas

-Ren, kyoko y yo vamos a tu departamento por una cosas-advirtió alegre arrastrando a kyoko, ya desmaquillada con el

El camino en el deportivo era alegre y en el departamento fue mejor hasta que yuta encontró algo que no debió encontrar y menos conportarse de una manera tan sospechosa

Kyoko le quito eso de las manos y al verlo casi rompe en lagrimas.

Allí en aquellas fotos se podían ver a diferentes chicas junto a Ren, y digamos y eso la mosqueaba… pero al ver lo lindas que eran se sintió peor, sobre todo había una pelinegra con risos que le causo molestia

En ella se veía fortaleza, dulzura, parecía perfecta, kyoko miro las fotos y las guardo donde estaban.

Yu y kyoko se fueron en silencio

Llegaron a su recientemente compartido departamento y subieron a sus cuartos sin decir nada, digamos que la noticia no le había sentado bien a ninguno

Ya a eso de las 3 de la mañana que kyoko estaba dormida salió a ver a kuon y contarle lo sucedido

Mas algo que realmente lo impacto fue ver a la tal Yuki entrando a su edificio quitándose la peluca dejando ver que ella era la chica de la fotografía

-Maldita Kyoko, como se atreve a besar a Ren-decía sumamente molesta

Yuta evito que lo viera con mucho éxito y decidió ir a ver a Ren así que salió rápidamente y condujo al apartamento de Ren pero algo lo detuvo

¿estaria bien que Ren supiera? ¿no se portaría raro? ¿no lastimaría a Kyoko?

Así que regreso al apartamento y se sentó en el sillón y empezó a oir algo como un llano muy bajo, así que fue a ver a su hermana

-Kyoko-murmuro al ver a la chica

-yu-dijo la chica secando sus lagrimas

-supongo que corn no te puede ayudar essta vez-dijo viendo la piedra en su bolsa del otro extremo del cuarto mientras se acercaba y ayudaba a levantarse a Kyoko-quieres tomar chocolate caliente-le dijo con un sonrisa

-hai-dijo parándose

Su apartamento era color durazno, tenía una cocina con una barra para comer y un desayunador, unas sala comedor 3 baños y 2 cuartos

-ambos fueron al desayunador y Yu empezó a hacer el chocolate

-¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto el chico

-es que kuon se ve tan… feliz, sobre todo con la pelinegra-murmuro triste

Yu se tenso un poco al recordar que el enemigo estaba cerca

-mira Kyoko,-dijo recuperando la compostura-el te ama, aun mas que a esa tipa, la prueba esta aquí-dijo tomando un álbum y entregándose

Kyoko miro el álbum y lo abrió y empezó a ver yu le dio una taza con chocolate

La chica mira las fotos y poco a poco fue recordando, la primera sonrisa sonsera que le dio, la vez que la halago, la vez que la ayudo con mio, la vez de navidad, como la yudo con natsu, como estuvo alli siempre para consolarla, como la protegió de su madre, sus pelas, el baile, como le enseño a manejar, como estuvo allí siempre

Kyoko se quito el dije y lo abrió con una sonrisa y empezó a leer

**Yo te pertenezco desde hace 10 años, Mas tú nunca me reclamaste **

**Otras lo intentaron pero ninguna lo logro ¡Reclámame ya mi amada!**

**Atten: Tsuruga Ren**

-gracias yu-dijo poniéndose el colgante y dándole el álbum

-para eso estoy yo-le dijo revolviendo se cabello-vamos a dormir que son las 4 de la mañana y mañana hay clases-dijo y Kyoko hizo un puchero-¡quieres faltar a las clases de tu hermano!-exclamo fingiendo indignación

-jamás-le dijo con una sonrisa

-mas te vale-le dio sonriente-además, no olvides que tenemos que ir a comprar tu ropapara este sábado

-ok, buenas noches-dijo yéndose a su cuarto

Ambos fueron adormir

Sin embargo Kyoko no pudo evitarlo y se puso a pensar en la foto de la chica pelinegra y no pudo dormir al día siguiente fueron a clases y la clase paso como si nada, solo que Kyoko estaba un poco distante con Ren y demasiado cercana a su hermano

Sho lo vio y sonrió, pero una punzada de culpa le llego al ver a Kyoko decaída

Ren no dijo nada, pensó que era mejor dejarla y yu opino lo mismo, pero Sho no, el se acerco

-Kyoko, no estés decaída que esa no eres tu-dijo Sho pegándole ligeramente en la frente en un susurro

-¿Sho?-pregunto sorprendida

-no estés así ¿ne?-le dio y Kyoko sonrió y Sho le sonrió

Yu vio a Sho no pudo evitar pensar que realmente quería a su hermana

Mientras Ren sintió una punzada, ¿tan cercana era la relación de ambos?

-Fin-

Perdón por la demora esperó que les guste este capi y me dejen review por fa

Gracias mina-san .


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: pensamientos inciertos **

Mientras Ren sintió una punzada, ¿tan cercana era la relación de ambos?, tanto que a pesar del supuesto odio que su novia le profesaba al rubio podía calmarse solo con su presencia

Ren la vio tan sorprendida como el, mientras, por inercia analizaba al chico sin creer lo que había sucedido. Ella, mogami kyoko había estado cerca de sho sin que su versión malvada saliera a flote

Yu se acercó y le toco el hombro a los 2 más jóvenes cálidamente…. Tal vez el rubio podría ayudar a kyoko a recuperarse

-Kyoko, lo que paso es agua pasada, déjalo ser… ¿no quieres recuperar a tu amigo?-le dijo sonriente a la vez que volteaba y veía a Sho-si te disculpas y prometes tratarla bien te dejare ser su amigo-

-si-dijo la chica con algo de duda, no podía entender como había podido perdonar a sho tan rápido

-perdon por tratarte tan mal todo este tiempo, perdón por no estar allí cuando me necesitabas, perdón por no saber apreciar lo maravillosa que eres-le djo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de la chica. Solo con ella podía hablar asi

Ren lo vio todo, sintiéndose como un extraño, apretando los puños, preguntándose si el destino realmente nunca le permitiría que la chica fuera totalmente suya

Yu lo noto y le toco el hombro con una mirada calmada

-solo es un amigo perdido que vuelve y se ira-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba el dije que reposaba en su cuello- para poder avanzar al futuro, debe sanar su pasado

-pero es duro-respondió a el castaño bajando un poco la mirada, se sentía despojado

-y lo será más… porque si no vas con cuidado puedes meterte en aprietos-le advirtió recordando a yuki y la fotografía, causándole algo de molestia al peli-negro, ¿Cómo podía guardar fotos de sus anteriores amores?

-¿no decías que solo un amigo?-le dijo un tanto molesto Ren viendo como los adolecentes se encontraba platicando de todo lo malo que se habían hecho

-nunca dije que corriera de la cuenta de mi hermana, ella te amo demasiado e inclusive yo te acepto como cuñado-le dijo con una mirada enigmática para ir al auto-vámonos-dijo y los 3 se fueron dejando a Sho con una sonrisa

El chico se sentía dichoso, se había reconciliado con kyoko, había sido mas fácil de lo que había pensado

Yuki llego al cabo de un rato con una sonrisa maliciosa que incomodo a sho, el ya no quería seguir lastimando a su amiga

-voy a separarlos-declaro con algo de molestia la rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado

El rubio la miro, el realmente amaba a kyoko o ¿no? Después de eso ya no lo sabia y menos si sabia que podía herir a la chica, mas solo callo, aun no era la hora actuar

Mientras tanto Ren, yu y kyoko se encontraban camino a LME en silencio cada uno e sus pensamientos

Ren se encontraba maldiciéndose y a su suerte, como podía ser posible que sho pudiese volver tan fácilmente a la vida de kyoko

Kyoko tampoco podía creer como había perdonado a sho, cosa que atribuyo a su maravilloso hermano.

Yu, por su lado maldecía mentalmente a su cuñado y a la vez pensaba en el rubio, tal vez fuese una mejor opción que el actual novio de su hermanita

En cuanto llegaron a LME se bajaron , se despidieron y se fueron por distintos caminos. Cosa que sorprendió mucho a todos en el edificio, ya que era de dominio público que esos 3 eran como uña y mugre

-¿se habrán peleado los hermanitos? –dijo un poco preocupada una de las recepcionistas

-tal vez estén descansando de ellos un raro-respondió la otra recepcionista con una sonrisa cálida, ya que era imposible que se hubiesen peleado

A lo lejos, en un pequeño jardín de LME se encontraba kyoko recostada en el pasto mientras analizaba todo lo que había estado pasando.

Se había reconciliado con sho y había visto todas las fotos, no sabia que pensar. Sabia que el amor entre Ren y ella era mutuo, pero después de ver las fotos le había picado la duda; sabia que Ren no había sido un santo y que había estado con muchas chicas pero el había jurado que nunca había amado a ninguna, cosa que las fotos negaban

-es muy problemático pensar en esto-declaro en voz alta, sacándole una sonrisa a cierto chico peli-blanco que había ido a verla

-¿Qué es tan problemático para que te estes quebrando la cabeza?-le dijo con un poco de altanería jun

-jun-murmuro la chica un tanto alegre-¿Qué haces en LME?-cuestiono un tanto impactada por la presencia del albino

-solo vine a visitarte, pero si no quieres verme con gusto mevoy-declaro mientras se disponía a voltearse, pero la chica lo miro sonrío

-quedate-

-hay algo que debo decirte y que va a hacer que me odies-le dijo con una mirada un tanto triste

-algo que va a hacer que te odie-repitió un tanto confundida-dímelo, prometo tratar de comprenderlo

-mi verdadero nombre no es jun, adquirí esta apariencia para que me aceptaras como amigo, pero soy-declaro mientras se quitaba la peluca, dejando ver su verdadera cara-fuwa sho

Kyoko no sabia que hacer, sabia que el chico le había mentido… pero el realmente quería ser su amigo donde había ido a buscarla para decirle la verdad, así que solo suspiro, para después verlo cálidamente

-no te odio ni estoy enojada contigo, de hecho agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad tan pronto, si no te hubiese odiado por mentirme cuando ya éramos amigos

-gracias, pero ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan confundida?-cuestiono con evidente preocupación

-es solo que fui a casa de Ren y encontré unas fotos con otras chicas, y se veía muy feliz con ellas-declaro con una cara de tristeza total, desconcertado al rubio

-tal vez solo son recuerdos, no deberías déjate afectar por eso-le dijo con algo de tristeza. El no quería ver sufrir a kyoko pero sufrían al ver como amaba a ese hombre-hay algo que no he comprendido-le dijo mientras tomaba su mano-¿Qué le vez a ese chico?

-es dulce, amable, caprichoso, celoso y muchas cosas mas que lo hacen adorable-dijo mientras sonreía como una boba-el me apoyo en cada momento, estuvo allí para mi, me demostró su verdadero ser y simplemente lo amo-

Sho la miro y lo comprendió, jamás tendría una oportunidad con ese amor que sentía por Ren

Ambos se encontraban platicando cálidamente mientras era minuciosamente observados desde 3 ángulos diferentes

El presidente y sawada-san los veían felices de que la chica había superado el mayor obstáculo de su vida

Yuta miraba feliz a los amigos de la infancia, veía como convivían como si nada con un increíble lazo

Ren solo los miraba con algo de impotencia, él se había esmerado demasiado para llegar al corazón de la chica y el chico llagaba y ya eran cercanos, y se sentía peor al ver como el destino los juntaba uno y otra vez

Fin

Espero que si alguien sigue leyendo este fic disfrute el nuevo capi, bueno supongo que no hace falta recodarles que me dejen reviews por fa

Gracias por leer mina-san . bye bye


End file.
